


Collapsing

by BlackAngel27



Category: Miracul, Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-20 16:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAngel27/pseuds/BlackAngel27
Summary: Nathalie collapsed in the garden of the Agreste Mansion, she is found by Adrien who calls his father. How will Gabriel react? What will it change between the two adults when Nathalie is starting to make herself less worth?





	1. Chapter 1

Nathalie was walking through the garden of the Agreste Mansion. The Birds were singing lovely songs above her head and no clouds were in the ocean blue Sky. A small smile played on her lips, she was happy, she was but somewhere in the back of her head, there was a small voice. It screamed at her for being foolish but she didn't care, not anymore. She loved Gabriel with all her heart and she would do anything for him "Would you even die?!" The Voice screamed at her. 

Nathalie shook her head, there was no time for those thoughts. Gabriel needed her, he needed her help to reach his goal, until he reached his goal she won't be able to rest.   
She sighed, her head was hurting again and her pulse went faster than before. "Not again" In one hand, she held her tablet in front of her chest and with the other, she tightened the grip around her brooch.   
Her knees started to feel weaker and she stumbled in the direction of a bank between two trees that were as green as always in the summertime. Her breathing started to get quicker and her hands, in which she held her tablet started to shiver. 

Just a few more meters until she would reach the bench, what was wrong with her? The normal attacks just include some coughing and maybe a short dizzy spell, they had never been that heavy. Before she could bring that thought to an end, her vision went black and the last thing she heard was the cracking of her tablet screen on the floor.

Adrien Threw his bag in the corner of his room. Nathalie hadn´t picked him up, at least the Gorilla was there to drive him home. That wasn´t like the Assistant of his father, she was always on time and she would have called if there was a problem with the timetable. When Adrien asked the Gorilla where she was, he just shrugged his shoulder. So he had to drive alone in the black Car back to the mansion and even there was Nathalie not waiting in the door for him. Adrien felt a little bit betrayed, Nathalie had promised him to pick him up every day from school or at least to wait at the mansion for him so he wouldn´t be completely alone

Adrien was really worried so he started to look through the mansion, he looked through every single quest bedroom, every useless floor, and room but there was no sign of the women. The Mansion hasn't felt that cold in quite some time. One More time Adrien pulled out his phone and called Nathalie's Number, the 25th time in 30 Minutes, still no answer just her answering machine answered him. "Here is the answering machine of Nathalie Sanceour, the assistant of Gabriel Agreste, I am engaged right now. Please leave your inquiries and your number. Thank you" With a sigh, Adrien ended the call and looked out of the window of the guestroom in which he was looking for her. 

He had a beautiful view of the garden, the colourfull flowers which were planted in some artful ways. The trees that gleamed green and the wonderful fountain in the middle of the garden, it was the project of his mother, Nathalie continued her work on and she did a good job with this. While Adrien's gaze went over the wonderful garden something caught his attention, something reflected the sun. Normally there is no one in the garden except Nathalie.

Immediately Adrien jumped up and rushed out of the bedroom, through the long halls in which his steps echoed after him. He dashed out of the front door and rushed around the corner of the house. It took him a short time to find the right way to the place he was looking for.

Just around this corner and then. Adrien's Heart stopped for a short time. "Nathalie!" with that he ran towards the unconscious Woman that lay on the warm stone ground. He kneeled next to her "Nathalie!" he said again, louder this time. There was still no reaction from the women. He took her head in his hands and moved her so she lay even on the ground. "Nathalie!" still no Reaction. 

Slowly panic crept in the young boy. Nathalie and his father always said that it was not serious enough to call an ambulance, but right now Adrien needs help. Because the fact that he sat with the head of the unconscious assistant of his father in the lap was too much for him. and he did the only thing that popped up in his mind, he called his dad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you like this chapter just as much as you liked the first one ^^

He fished the phone out of his pocket while he tried to stabilize the women in his arm. He tried one last time to wake the young women up "Nathalie?" there was still no reaction, just to be safe he grabbed her wrist and let out a breath he was holding when he felt her heartbeat. 

He finally found the phone and pressed the speed-dial key for his father. He lifted the phone to his ear. He just noticed the bright light on Nathalie's Body, it made her look like she was shining a bit. With a small smile of hope, he listened to the beeping of the phone, a third beep, a fourth beep, finally Gabriels Voice.

"Adrien? What's wrong? Why do you call me? Isn't Nathalie around to help you?" Gabriel sounded annoyed by his son but Adrien felt like he heard a sound of worry in his voice when he mentioned Nathalie's name. "Dad, I need your help...Nathalie..." Adrien lost his bravery and his words, how is he going to explain what happened?   
"Adrien? Is something wrong with Nathalie?" Immediately Gabriel's voice went serious and he sounded worried.

"Dad, I found her unconscious in the garden...I...I don't know what to do!" The whole situation was too much for the boy, the worry over the young woman, the angst before his father, the pressure the man was putting on him. His Voice started to fill with Panic.   
"Adrien, stay calm. I will be there in a Minute" Gabriel sighed and he ended the call "Damn it Nathalie" he said while he was rushing towards the Elevator, out of the basement in which his comatose wife was laying. 

He hasn´t needed to open any door, Adrien hasn´t closed them behind him. He rushed to the garden which his woman had built. It took him a few minutes to find Adrien. He saw his son, sitting on the ground, Nathalie's Head on his lap and he had started to stroke through her hair with one hand and with the other ha had taken Nathalie's wrist and felt her heartbeat. 

"Jesus Christ Nathalie" Gabriel muttered while he stepped closer to his son, Adrien lifted his gaze and looked at his father. His son seemed exhausted and tired "She hadn't reacted to me" Adrien said in a sad voice. "It is alright Adrien. Nathalie will be fine" Gabriel said it with all his convinced also when he didn't believe his own words. He was really worried about the fragile woman that lay in front of him. He kneeled next to his son and examined the women one last time. 

Nathalie's hair had fallen out of the bun she was wearing all day. Her breathing sounded weird and irregular, her eyes were closed and her skin that seemed pale through the sun of the afternoon felt cold when Gabriel lay a hand under her knees and the other one slipped under her lower back. He stood up, his Assistant laying motionless in his arms. Gabriel felt like his heart was shattering in a thousand pieces when he saw this pale person in his arms. 

It was the first time the women show a reaction. Her head was moving lightly but fell against Gabriel's shoulder just a few seconds later. Gabriel sighed and looked at Adrien "Go to your room and sleep a little bit, I will inform you when she is doing better" Adrien wanted to say something but he felt too tired, so he just nodded and went inside the Mansion. 

Gabriel followed his son inside, just a few moments later to the inside of the mansion. He was still carrying Nathalie when he closed the front door with his elbow. The woman sometimes muttered something against his shoulder but there was no serious reaction so he brought here in his office. With a heavy sigh, he laid the light women on the couch, he was always anxious not to hurt or awaken her. 

He looked at her for a short moment before he gets a blanket for her and carefully covered her suffering body. He sat in a chair next to the couch and observed every move of her and every inch of her pale face. Nathalie seemed to have fallen asleep, he wouldn't wonder if that's what happened. Those attacks always took a lot of energy from her. 

With a sigh he started to stroke through her silky hair, just had Adrien had a few minutes ago "I will never let you take that risk again" he wispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this chapter, hope you do the same!

Natalie's head hurt and there was an annoying sound humming in her left ear when her senses came back to her. She felt weak and every breath felt like fire in her lungs but there was something else that was bothering her. She remembered that she was outside when her power left her but she didn't lay on the stone ground, it was softer and way more comfortable, it was...a couch. Immediately Nathalie's muscles started to stretch. That means someone had found her but who? Nathalie draws the most horrible scenes in her head. 

It took her some more minutes until she got enough power to open her eyes. When the first light reached her iris, it shot a wave of pain through her body and make her wince of pain. Immediately she shut her eyes again and tried so to end the pain in her torso. 

”Take it slowly” it was Gabriel's Voice, just a few inches away from her ear. Natalie's heart stopped for a short moment. Had he found her? Slowly horror started to grow in her. Only now she noticed that her hair was open and fall over her shoulder and she felt something stroking through it. Was Gabriel really stroking her hair? Is he trying to comfort her? 

Nathalie couldn´t concentrate on her thoughts while the sound in her ear started to get louder. "He doesn´t care for you!" there was this annoying Voice again and escorted her until Nathalie's own mind felt too heavy for her and she fell asleep again. 

Gabriel sighed when he heard the small snoring from his assistant, he already heard it a few times when she fell asleep while she was working. With a sigh he let his finger escape her silky hair and he leaned back in the black armchair he was sitting in. He was finally able to look away from her and let his gaze run through the room. His office was as clean as always even Nathalie's working desk was completely clean except a small magazine that laid in front of her keyboard. 

"How Ironic" Gabriel muttered while he stood up to take a closer look at the magazine. It was a Fashion magazine for women that showed a few cute summer dresses. So the assistant of the biggest Designer in Paris took her tips from a cheap magazine? Gabriel thought about whether to cry or laugh about this fact. He picked the magazine up and sat down next to Nathalie again. He started to browse through the pages and ended on a page with dresses. Most of them were short, light dresses but one caught his attention. 

It was a short purple dress, it has got neither back or straps and was held with some stripes over the back. A few circles were drawn around the dress with a ballpoint pen and with a hesitated writing stood the word "Buy?" under the circle 

Gabriel looked a bit surprised at the dress, then at his assistant whos hair was framing her soft face. He had never seen Nathalie in other clothes than her suit, maybe a few times when she escorted him to a gala in a formal dress but never in something like this. He couldn´t Imagine Nathalie in such a dress, with her back open maybe with her hair open? Wearing heels and a small handbag. 

He shook his head, maybe he could imagine this but his mind was playing him some tricks so he decided to open another page. He read the article and just a moment later he noticed that he couldn´t remember a word he just read. His mind was drifting the whole time to the young women that lay in front of him. He wrote the article again, it was about the changing of women with their age. He shook his head and lay the magazine on the small table beside his chair. 

"Doesn't agree?" it was Nathalie's Voice that interrupts the silence of the room. She woke up while he read the article, this time she was able to cope with the light much better. There was still this annoying sound but it was lower so she could ignore it and even the burning in her lungs was just a small sparkling when she takes a breath. She looked at him with soft and tired eyes but she sounded interested in his opinion anyway. 

"I just don't believe any kind of weird article about growing old, you know that" he answered in a gentle but serious voice. "I know" she replied "I'm sorry for all this" she tried to sit up but failed and fall back in the soft pillow she had laid on, "It's okay" Gabriel replied simple and looked at her with a spark of worry in his eyes. She shook her head lightly "No its not!"


	4. Chapter 4 (the End)

Chapter 4:   
Nathalie still laid between the white big pillows, her head hurt but her feelings were stronger than all her pain. That should have never happened and it made her feel guilty. "Its Okay Nathalie, don't worry about this" but Gabriel's words didn´t comfort her, instead it's hurt her even more. She wanted to help him, she shouldn´t be weak. It frustrated her and made her mad at hers

"That should have never happened! I should have taken better care of myself. You should have never found me! I shouldn´t make you worried, You shouldn't be wasting thoughts on me. I should be strong enough for this, and I will I promise! Just let me be Mayura a few more times and we will reach your goal. I mean the injuries didn't get worse, I mean they still hurt but I can handle this. Just give me a chance okay? I will take it and we will finally reach your goal. We will get Emelie back, doesn't matter what it costs. Just stop wasting thoughts on me, I can handle this!" 

Her Voice was lightly shaking and it sounded more desperate than brave. She felt weak and her words sounded like a plead to her own ears and it made her sick from herself. She could barely see him over the pillows but it was enough so Her eyes were pinned at his miraculous while she spoke, now was the first time she lifted her gaze to his eyes. 

Gabriel just sat there, looking at her unruffled. It made her angry, somehow. Why isn't he yelling at her? For being unprofessional or stupid or maybe that her life would cost too much but he just sat there and looked at her without any reaction. 

”Please say something” she whispered, her gaze went towards the ceiling. Tears had started to burn in her eyes and there was a bad feeling in her stomach. She felt sick, just as she got a fever, and there was sick feeling in her belly, just as burning stones were running through her body. She pressed her lips together after she said those words, hoping that somehow it would made her pain get less. 

Gabriel looked at her for a few more seconds until he spoke ”you look good with loose hair” Natalie's eyes flinched towards her boss. What did he say? Her hair? That was the last thing she could think about right now but somehow his words calmed her. He wasn't angry at her, was he? She couldn't tell. 

Gabriel smiled lightly at her ”I'm just going to ignore all the things you just said and I won't comment any of them but” Nathalie took a sharp breath when Gabriel stood up from the armchair he was sitting on and moved towards her. His smile has disappeared again and He stood right in front of her. With a small sigh he sat next to her on the couch. She moved her legs a bit so he got enough space. He observed her face soberly. 

When he lifted her hand, Nathalie's pressed her lips even more together. She just let out the air she had breathed in when she felt Gabriel's hand in her hair. He stroke a strand of hair behind her ear ”You got a beautiful face, don't hide it” it sounded like an honest request and he gave her a small smile Nathalie finally relaxed when his hand ended on her cheek and carefully let his thumb run over her skin. 

She leaned in his touch and let out a sigh „I’m really sorry Gabriel“ she whispered and a tear escaped her eye. ”its okay honey” with that he pressed a kiss on her cheek, right there where the tear and found her way. Nathalie started to cry, even more, all the pain and the fear of the last weeks escaped her. 

Gabriel smiled lightly and slides closer to Nathalie. „It’s okay“ with that he pulled her against his chest and she cried. It was a heartbreaking and exhausted crying, exhausted from all the pain. He let his fingers run through her hair and over her back, all a few seconds a sob was shattering through her body. ”Its okay Nathalie. You are not alone. I got you” those things he whispered in her ear to caim her again

When his shirt was completely wet from her tears and her sobs started to get less she started to speak ”maybe I should wear my hair loose more often” she smiled while Gabriel's finger runs through her red strand. ”you should. I already fell for it” he smiled ”just as I have for you” he mumbled in her ear. 

Nathalie blushed and lifted her gaze at him but before she could say a word, his lips lay on hers. A kiss that means you are not alone. Never again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was this fanfiction! I hope you enjoyed it just as much as I have!   
Please don't forget a kudo And a comment, I would love to hear your opinion


End file.
